In order to satisfy a wireless data traffic demand that tends to increases after the 4G communication system commercialization, efforts to develop an improved 5G communication system or pre-5G communication system is being made. For this reason, the 5G communication system or pre-5G communication system is called a beyond 4G Network communication system or a post LTE system.
In order to achieve a high data transfer rate, the 5G communication system is considered to be implemented in a very high frequency (mmWave) band (e.g., 60 GHz band). In order to reduce a path loss of electric waves and increase the transfer distance of electric waves in the very high frequency band, beamforming, massive MIMO, full dimensional MIMO (FD-MIMO), array antenna, analog beam-forming and large scale antenna technologies are being discussed in the 5G communication system.
Furthermore, in order to improve the network of a system, technologies, such as an evolved small cell, an advanced small cell, a cloud radio access network (cloud RAN), an ultra-dense network, device to device communication (D2D), wireless backhaul, a moving network, cooperative communication, coordinated multi-points (COMP) and interference cancellation, are being developed in the 5G communication system.
In addition to this, in the 5G system, hybrid FSK and QAM modulation (MANI) and sliding window superposition coding (MSC) that are advanced coding modulation (ACM) schemes, filter bank multi-carrier (FBMC), non-orthogonal multiple access (NOMA) and sparse code multiple access (SCMA) that are an advanced access technology are being developed.
The first object of such a wireless communication system was to provide voice service while providing the activity of a user, but the wireless communication system has recently been developed to transmit more data. Recently, one of the most representative examples of the wireless communication system is the LTE system.
Furthermore, all of wireless communication systems are configured to transmit a reference signal in order to use the reference signal for various purposes, such as estimating a channel, depending on the distance between a transmission device and a reception device and a channel environment. In the LTE system, the most representative reference signal is a cell-specific reference signal (CRS) and transmitted in a full band every subframe/TTI. The CRS may be used for various purposes, such as channel estimation, QoS measurement, mobility measurement and time/frequency synchronization. In LTE, there are various reference signals having overlapped functions in addition to the CRS. For example, the various reference signals include a demodulation reference signal (DMRS) for channel estimation and a channel state information reference signal (CSI-RS) for QoS measurement.
A CRS used in the existing LTE is transmitted in a full band every subframe/TTI as described above. Accordingly, interference between neighboring cells is generated, and energy consumption of a network is increased because an active mode is maintained although there is no data to be transmitted. Furthermore, in LTE, the support of backward compatibility needs to be taken into consideration whenever a new transmission/reception mode/scheme is applied. Accordingly, in the LTE system, other RSs (e.g., a DMRS and a CSI-RS) are added and used while maintaining a CRS transmission method for channel estimation. Accordingly, different types of RSs performing the same function are present, and thus there is a problem in that an increase of RS overhead is caused.